scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Foggard
"You'd better be ready to get stabbed, or else we'll slice a hole in you! Hell, go ahead and try to touch us. We won't mind, but you WILL!! Get em'!" ''-Foggard'' Foggards are enemies that appear in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. They appear to be one of Evil's minions, which Gregory and co. encounter at Graveyard Gates, as well outside of battle, and with the boss of the place named Skullreaper. Physical Appearance Foggards appear as gray gas clouds with a sword as a weapon, a shield for defense, and orange eye pupils. Apparently, their facial expression looks somewhat sneaky and sly. Attacks Foggards mainly attack by using their sword to fight Gregory and co. They also can do some special attacks such as Guard Up, Power Up,Thick Smoke, Slicer, Shaker, and Doom. Most likey, they will use Power Up and Guard Up first before attacking. Power Up increases their Attack power slightly, while Guard Up boosts their Defense slightly. Thick Smoke is only used by some enemies that can produce gas. Thick smoke will only hit one target, so Gregory and co.'s accuracy is lowered, depending on whoever Foggards attack. Slicer is a move only used by enemies with claws, swords, etc. However, it also has a high critical hit-boost, which can occur in 70-50% chance. Shaker is a regular move used only by some enemies. It creates a blast to shake Gregory and co. into confusion, damaging one target, and also causing the Confused status. Doom is only learned and mastered by dark or evil enemies, which plants all eerie emotions, causing the Fear status. Foggards have high Attack and Special Attack, but low Defense and Special Defense, but since they wield shields, it is impossible to defeat them with physical attacks. The shield also cannot be destroyed, as well as when they don't need it, which means that physical attacks are useless, for they take no damage. However, they are weak against wind attacks, since clouds, gases, etc. can be blown away into thin air, so Gregory and co. will have to defeat them with special attacks, rather than physical. Also, one should use Leafy or Leafia to use wind attacks in order to defeat them. Outside of battle, they appear most likely when Gregory and co. are getting closer to Skullreaper. A stronger relative of Foggards are called Kamihazes, which are fought in Evil's Dimension, The Miasma Realm. There is also an even stronger relative of the two named Greenhouses, which are only fought at the Challenge Tower. The only notable differences is that they appear green, have a different outline pattern on their shields, and red eye pupils. Quotes *''"Want some fat lips to go to with those ugly faces?"'' *''"This is our land now, so start running, or we'll hunt you down like animals."'' *''"I'll add "Slice Your Heads Off" to my killing list."'' *''"Your ending is near, fools!"'' *''"Gah! You'll never win, you idiots of disobedience!"'' *''"Stubborn dolts! Let's see if you like...THIS!!"'' *''"Damn you! You'll pay sooner or later for your deaths!"'' Trivia *Their Mind Thought even dares Gregory and co. to hit them with physical attacks (though it's useless), even though they have shields. Also, their gaseous bodies are always moving fast, like gas particles are, so using phyiscal attacks when they don't use their shields is futile. *Foggards look a bit similar to Stonky from the anime. *Strangely enough, after Evil is defeated, they appear at the Challenge Tower. It may have been that they no longer work for him, like the rest of his minions. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Gas Creatures Category:Evil's Minions Category:Enemies in Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars Category:Challenge Tower Enemies